Complicated Lives
by BethyHIsOffTheChain-x
Summary: Have you ever thought you life was normal. well so did bethany, one day, she was having a bad day at school, then she gets awful news when she returns.. what happens to her. story better... please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! this is a new story :) i hope you like it :)**

**if you have read others of mine, you know i kinda like people reviewing but if you are a new reader, i hope you like it and maybe check out some others of mine :)**

**so, have a read, review and i will probably review tonight :) x**

It was an average day. Like it was yesterday, like it would be tomorrow. Well that is what I thought.

That morning

"Remember Bethany," mum called as I walked down the stairs in a daze. "No one is going to be home when you get back from school. Me and dad are going to be at a meeting."

"And I am going to Australia!" my 19 year old sister danced around the room.

"Good. Cant wait until you go." I mumbled. I then got a hit as a return.

"Don't talk to your sister like that!"

"Whatever." I shouted, as I went to get ready for school.

When I got to school, all my friends could see there was a thunderstorm above my head.

"Parents or sister?" Lucy asked.

"Both." I muttered. As the day went on, everything got better. We had double science for the first two lessons and we had a sub, then we had maths, and we got no homework and in p.e, the bitch of the school got hit on the head by a volleyball. By me!! That was the best.

When I was walking home, I got my phone out and decided to call mum. It went to voicemail. "Hey mum. Sorry about the sarcastic comment earlier. Just wondering when your gonna get home. Love you."

As I reached my door, my phone started to ring. "Hey! My mum said you and Megz can totally sleep round tonight."

"Awesome." I smiled, whilst trying to juggle my phone, bag and keys. "Wait a minute Lucy. Let me open my door." I put the phone down, opened the door and started talking. "Right, I am thinking the usual. Films, chocolate and gossiping." I walked through the hall, dumped my bags and made my way to thee living room. But it wasn't empty. There was a lady sitting there. I had never met her, but she was familiar. A bit too familiar.

"hello Bethany." she spoke with an American accent. The voice was familiar as well. And she looked like someone I knew.

"Do I know you?"

"I was a close friend of your mothers." she told me.

"Nice, but she is at a meeting. Wait a sec. did you say _was_ a friend?"

"That is why I am here. I am sorry to say this but you mum and dad were killed on their way to a meeting this morning."

Did she really just say my mum and dad were dead? You have got to be kidding me. They cant be dead!" I cried. "I want my sister!"

The familiar woman took a deep breath and replied "I cant believe I am saying this, but your sister was involved in a plane crash which was going to Brisbane, Australia."

"Well it is good she was going to Sydney." I found the plane information and then I read that is said Brisbane. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. "WHY? WHY ME?"

"Its alright dear. You will come and live with me and my family."

"Who are you?" I asked in between sobs.

"My name is Denise Gray." she told me. It then hit me. She was 'mamma gray'. she had 3 sons. Which formed the band Connect three. She was the mother of the guy I was in love with. Nate gray.


	2. Meeting the fella's

I was trying to get used to things. My family have gone, this woman coming for me and me becoming Nate gray's sister. It was all too much. But then it went a step too far.

"Hear is the tea mum." I heard a voice say, as a young male walked into the kitchen. He was carrying two mugs with steaming hot tea in them. I looked at the mugs. They were the ones I got mum and dad on their wedding anniversary. 'worlds greatest mum' and 'worlds greatest dad'.

I only realised until after I done it that I snatched the mugs off him, spilling steaming tea all over myself. I paused for a second, dropped the mugs and ran upstairs. "Can you clean this up please?" Denise asked. "Bethany?" she called. I could hear her coming up the stairs after me. She found me in mum and dads room cuddled up on their bed with all their stuff. "I am sorry about nate. He didn't realise."

"Its fine. I didn't expect him to." there was an awkward pause between the two of us. "when do I move in with you?"

"You have been given the time of 3 days to pack everything and come with us."

"3 DAYS? Is that it? What about all my stuff? We wont get it done in time!"

"The entire family will help."

"When?" I sniffed. I looked at her and she dabbed a tear of mine away.

"as soon as you are ready."

After a couple of minutes, I said "I am ready." I think denise was shocked.

"That is very quick dear. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to get this going and kinda start a new life."

"Right, we have nate downstairs. How about we get the others to come and pack up, as you are in a rush." she suggested.

"That would be great. But first I wanna go and apologise to nate. And properly introduce myself." I got up and walked downstairs slowly. I walked into the living room to find nate looking around at the family pictures. I stood there watching him. I saw him pick up a picture of me at my prom and heard him whisper something. "Hi." I said, which made him jump and drop the picture.

"I am so sorry!" he spoke really fast.

"Its alright." we both looked at each other and smiled. "I'm Bethany. My friends call me bethy. I am sorry about earlier. I was in shock and I got the mugs for my mum and dad and it was you bringing them out and-"

"Don't worry about it." Nate interrupted to make me quiet. "I should have known better."

"Well, shall we call it a truce?" I smiled, holding out a hand.

"Truce it is." nate shook my hand. We then heard screaming. "I think the guys are here." nate laughed with his mum as she walked in.

"I think I'd better get the door." I walked into the hallway, looked through the peephole and saw two guys running towards the door. I opened it and they came running in and ran into the wall.

"Wait a minute. Have we got the right house?" Shane asked, whilst trying to get his breath back. "you are Bethany right?"

"Yup, that's what it says on my birth certificate."

"We are really sorry about your loss." Jason hugged me.

"Thanks Jason. Nate and your mum are through here." I guided them through to the living room.

"Hey mum." Shane greeted her with a hug.

"So, I see you have met Bethany." she smiled and then everyone looked at me. "So, who do you want doing what?"

Woah. I hadn't even thought about it. "Um… how about if someone starts packing pictures down here, 2 people start on my room and someone helps me with my sisters room."

"Ok. What if I do pictures, shane and Jason do your room and nate helps you with Kelly's room?"

"Sounds awesome… right, guys." I said turning to the 2 older brothers. "My room is 2nd on the left."

"Ok then. Off we go, shaneo." Jason said.

"Right, then if me and nate-" I then realised something. "CRAP!" I went running upstairs to my room but to find the guys already in there.

"Wow. This is awkward." he muttered the minute I ran into the room. They must have seen all of the posters of them.

"I cant believe this. Look, I never knew I would meet you or anything. And I am just like any other teenage girl." I suddenly went bright red.

"Don't worry about it, we understand." Jason replied, which made me feel a little better.

I walked down the corridor to find nate waiting for me outside a room. "You ready?" I didn't reply. I think he was getting worried. "I can go and get mum if you want."

"No. I am glad it is you I am doing this with." I hinted. I took his hand and walked into my sisters room.

**I hope you like it :)**

**please review.... if you want chapters ;)**

**x**


	3. To the Airport

**i hope you like it! please review people!**

Suddenly, I heard a knocking on the door. "Bethany? Nate? How are you getting on?"

"huh? What?" I looked around to find me lying on the bed and Nate doing all of the work. I must have been sleeping.

"We are doing fine mum." nate smiled at me.

"That's great. Bethany, I need your help with some things. Could you come here please?"

"Sure I can." I got up and walked towards the door.

"It suits you." nate told me, looking at the shiny gold jacket.

"wait… this isn't mine."

"I know. You looked cold when you were asleep."

"Umm… thanks." when walking to the living room, I started to think how weird everything is starting to get. I think I'd better lay low for a bit.

When I reached the living room, I saw Denise sitting with two boxes in front of her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering what you wanted to do with these photos as they are being shipped earlier than we are flying. Would you want to keep them or put them into storage?"

I wasn't listening. I was looking through all of them. The ones from holiday, when we were younger. Basically everything.

Breaking me out of my daze was 'should've said no' by Taylor swift. My ring tone. "Hello?"

"Bethy! Where are you?" Megz called down the phone. "You were meant to be here an hour ago."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Some things have come up. I cant come round."

"What is it?" I heard Lucy ask. "Your just not allowed tonight?"

When I was about to answer, Shane and Jason walked in and shane said " we have finished packing your room into boxes. Everything is packed up and ready to go."

Everyone then heard a high pitched scream. "IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" lucy screamed. "IS THAT SHANE GRAY?"

I really couldn't handle it. Is this what it is going to be like from now on? I passed the phone to denise and asked "Can you talk to them please?"

------------

Three days has passed. It is so weird leaving the house that you grew up in. as we were loading the black jeep, everyone was trying to talk to me. I couldn't reply.

"Right, everything is packed, we have to go to the airport now. The quicker we go, the quicker we can get everything sorted." denise smiled. It made me think I had to smile back.

In the car, it was denise and Jason sitting in the front, and then nate on the left, shane in the middle and me on the right with a window seat.

An hour had passed and no one was saying anything to me. They must have thought I was a freak. Even if I didn't want to, I had to make an effort. After all, it was my future family. "Denise, could we put the radio on please?"

"Of course Bethany. What station?"

"103.5.… it is southern fm." when she found it, it was mcfly playing. "I love this song!" I smiled. "Here's another song for the radio!" I quietly sung along.

"Do you sing?" shane asked me, attempting to make conversation.

"Sorry." I blushed, thinking I wasn't meant to be singing. I shut up for the rest of the journey.

When we reached the airport, there were lines of screaming girls waiting to meet them. When we got out, the guys waved but didn't sign anything or have any pictures. "Sorry guys! We have a plane to catch! But we love you all!" shane apologised.

We walked in and there were security everywhere. Our luggage was taken away and we went to get something to eat. Jason ordered chicken soup, shane ordered cheese burger and chips and nate ordered pizza. I just ordered a fruit salad.

"you guys need to eat more healthy! Bethany has been with is not even a day and she already has the healthiest option!"

"Sorry mother." all of them apologised and in unison they all started laughing.

"Will plane 3 passengers please go to their boarding area?" the overhead voice said.

"That's us." we all got up and went to the boarding area but no one else was there. When we saw the plane, it was tiny compared to the others which were going to America.

"Wait. Is this a private plane?" I asked in shock.

"The one and only." nate smiled and opened the door for me.


	4. The Plane Ride

It was so weird going on a private plane. There was so much space for so little people. When we got in, everyone say down, so I sat in the empty chair which was next to Jason.

As the plane went off, my ears started popping, which I hate. "Are you alright?" Jason asked sweetly.

"My ears are popping." I replied. Jason got a box of mints out and offered them. "Thanks."

10 minutes into the flight, everyone started to get up, like the 'seat belt on' sign had been switched off. I looked around the find Nate playing a guitar, Shane chilling out listening to music and Jason on the laptop.

I got up and walked over to Denise and asked "Where is the toilet on here?"

"If you walk down the plane, there is a door on your left which says bathroom." I smiled in return and made my way.

When I finished, I opened the door and heard the guys talking about someone.

"mum, she isn't talking to any of us. How do you expect to fit in?" I heard shane say. That is when I knew it was me they were talking about.

"You cant expect her to fit in straight away." denise stuck up for me.

"But I suppose she could at least try to make conversation." Jason agreed with his brother.

"If I was her, I would want to keep to myself." Nate gave his opinion. That made me smile.

"But she is a freak nate! How can you not understand?" shane blurted out. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. One of my idols thought I was a freak. I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. He would think I was an even bigger freak.

"SHANE ADAM GRAY! don't you dare call her that. Imagine if she heard!"

I shut the bathroom door, loud enough for them to hear. I walked to the seat I was sitting in, grabbed my Ipod and sat on the floor right at the back. When they thought I wasn't able to hear them, I heard shane mumble to nate "Do you think she heard me slagging her off?"

"Are you seriously asking that?! She is crying! Of course she bloody heard it!" nate angrily hissed.

For the rest of the flight, no one talked to me. I was so bored, I got out my phone and went on facebook. Than god for free internet. I saw so many messages from people saying they are feeling sorry for me and asking where I was and stuff. I couldn't reply. Not yet anyway.

I then went on twitter to try and escape from my life. I tweeted going 'hey! How is the UK? In USA atm. From 'the freak' x'.

When it was sent, I looked up at the others who were playing guitars and singing.

Then suddenly, this beep made me jump out of my skin. I got a reply from someone called 'riverside boy'. He said 'why you in USA? UK is fine and you aint a freak babe x' At least someone thought that.

"You have twitter? What is your name? we will follow you!" nate smiled. He got out his laptop and asked "right. I am ready. What is your name?"

" bethanyyy28. That is spelt with 3 y's." I waited. I thought it would be a minute before they all saw the tweet. I was wrong. It was no longer than 30 seconds.

When they saw it, all their faces went as white as snow. Shane gulped. This is going to be an interesting relationship between us.

"Look Bethany…" shane tried to talk but I cut him off.

"I don't care shane. If that is what you think of me, then fine. I will make sure my freakishness will stay away from you." shane went bright red and was quiet for the rest of the journey.

**Whatcha think?**

**also, that is my actual twitter name :)**

**and riverside boy is a real person as welll :)**

**so if you wanna search us, just search bethanyyy28 or riversideboy**

**PLEASEE REVIEW MY LOVERRLYYY PEOPLE :)**


	5. Moving In

**hope you like it :) the song in this, is awesome... much like the person who wrote it ;)**

When we reached the airport in America, there were so many girls waiting, I couldn't see the back of them. Then suddenly, a pathway was made. "There you go guys."

"Thanks big Rob!" Nate high fived him. As we walked down, nate and Jason were talking to fans but Shane was still quiet. Like he was bummed out from earlier.

When security took us round the secret way, we were united with 2 people who were Paul Gray and Frankie Gray. Suddenly, everybody was hugging and there was the side. Maybe the definition of freak is me.

"Paul, this is Bethany." Denise told her husband.

"Hey. Welcome to the family." he politely smiled at me.

"Its great to meet you." I shook his hand.

"And this is our youngest son, Frankie."

"Hi Frankie. It is awesome to meet you." I high fived him. He was my favourite so far.

"Right, before we go, I need to go to the ladies room." denise announced.

"We will be right here when you get back." Paul smiled. "o Bethany…" paul asked trying to make conversation. "What subjects were you doing at school?"

"I had just finished my GCSE's, which were exams to get into college. With them, you had to do maths, English and science and I.T and business and stuff like that and then you had to pick a language which you were learning so I picked Spanish and then we got the pick 3 subjects and I chose drama, music and history."

"Wow. What did you learn in music?" he was getting interested. Then denise came.

"Honey, we have 2 cars don't we?" she asked.

"Yes we do. If you wanna go with the boys, I want to talk to Bethany about high school. Is that alright?"

"sure it is." she smiled.

As they walked, I heard Jason mutter "You have to admit, she is a bit weird. She please connects better with our dad than us."

I shrugged it off as paul asked "What kind of things did you have to in music?"

"we have to do two compositions based on different styles of music that we were taught about, we then had the final listening exam and we had to do a solo piece and a group piece. For solo, I sung a song by a British band and for group, I done something with this soul band I was in."

Paul was shocked. "You were in a soul band?" Whilst he asked, he put a c.d on. The first song was 'play that funky music' by wild cherry.

"Woah. That is so weird. This song is the first song I learnt with the soul band."

"Well it is a classic. Do you play any instruments?"

"I play guitar. Not very well, but I can play."

"You seem perfect for this family." paul was so happy.

"Not according to your sons." I muttered so he wouldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." we were in the car for a few more minutes until we pulled into a driveway. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS PLACE IS MASSIVE!"

"welcome to your new home kiddo." we both got out of the car and he opened the front door for me. "Wanna have a look around?"

"I would love to." he showed me the living room, dining room, the kitchen, the den, the family room and the music room. Then we went upstairs. He showed me all of the rooms on the second floor which included all of the bedrooms. "Umm… where is my room?"

"your sharing with Frankie." he told me. I was breathless. Was he seriously doing that to me? I love the kid, but that would be torture. "I am only kidding. I would never do that to you." he led me towards a door and he opened it. It was a door to another flight of stairs. "We decided to redo the attic for you. Give you some privacy."

"That is so kind. Thanks so much." I made my way up the stairs to find another door. I opened it to find a massive room with purple walls, a double bed, a huge wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. I had a closer look and it already had all of my stuff there. My clothes, pictures… everything! I looked in the corner and saw my pink guitar on a guitar stand. I ran over and picked it up.

"I am going to leave. I will get someone to come and get you for dinner." he shut the door and left me in peace. I sat on the floor, leaning against my bed, and started playing a few chords. That was then I had inspiration for a song.

_I stand by the window  
I watch the world fly  
Everything just passing by  
But I'm waiting,  
Waiting here for you._

Snow White, she slept  
And time went on  
Her heart sang a song  
Then he was there,  
Waiting there for her.

[Chorus]  
If my life was a fairytale  
One I know so well  
I'd find my Prince Charming  
Of course, we'd marry in the morning  
But I've been waiting  
And my hope is fading  
I wish my life was a fairytale.

Sleeping Beauty was my favourite  
With her prince she danced  
He rode a horse that pranced  
And he way always there,  
Waiting there for her.

I walk through the ball  
In my dress made of lace  
I stop when I see your face  
I've waited there for you  
Oh, please let it be true.

[Chorus]  
If my life was a fairytale  
One I know so well  
Where you'd be Prince Charming  
And yes, we'd marry in the morning  
But I've been waiting  
And my hope was fading  
I wish my life was a fairytale.

[Bridge]  
You take my hand  
And hold me close  
You're the one I want the most  
You say forever  
That you'll be mine  
Please let it be, 'til the end of time, yeah

[Chorus]  
My life's just a fairytale  
One I know so well  
With you, my prince charming  
And we're getting married in the morning  
I'd been waiting  
My hope had been fading  
And now, I see my ever after

'Cos I always believed it  
But never would see it  
My life… is… a fairytale.  


Meanwhile, downstairs, the guys had arrived and are relaxing in the den. "Shane, what are you going to do about Bethany?"

"I dunno nate. To be honest, I have no idea."

"Boys, dinner is ready.". nate, can you go and get Bethany please?"

He got up and made his way up the many stairs and heard me singing. "Bethany, dinner is ready."

"Umm, could you tell your mum thanks but I have had a long day and just wanna go to bed?"

"sure I can. Goodnight." he called through the door. I ignored him and carried in playing. What I didn't realise was that, he was still outside my room, listening. After playing a few more minutes, I got changed into my pyjamas and got ready for bed.

**Fairytale - © Lucy Cooper, 2009**


	6. Apologies

When I woke up in the morning, I layed in bed for a few minutes. I decided to go on twitter. I tweeted "It is officially day one in tinsel town. Will report later so you will see if I survive or not."

I didn't know whether to get changed or go down to breakfast in my pyjamas. I decided to put on a pair of trackies and a hoody on.

I quietly walked down the stairs, trying not to disturb the others. I will just get breakfast and go back to my room I thought, thinking no one else will be up.

I walked into the kitchen to find nate standing there, making some scrambled eggs. Topless. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"AHHHH!!!" he screamed in return. "What are you doing up at 7 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I apologise for waking up early." I sarcastically moaned. "Why are you up early?"

"I always get up at this time." there was then an awkward silence. Which meant I could see how amazing Nate's body was. Cor!

Then suddenly, Jason came running in with a broom. "What's wrong?! Is there a burglar?"

"No Jase. Just a shock to see Nate up and urm… topless." I blushed.

"Oh. I see why you screamed then." Jason laughed. " I am off back to bed."

We both watched him leave and I walked to the fridge and got the apple juice out. "Bethany, that song you were playing last night. The one you were singing?"

"What about it?"

"I thought it was amazing. You should do a demo or something."

"Thanks. But no thanks." I walked out the room. When I reached the staircase to my room, I sat down on the steps and began to think. If only I could tell the truth. About how much I would love to record a demo. But what am I kidding? No one would like my voice. And if they did, they would probably think I was only using the guys to get to the media so they would find out about my parents and use it as a sob story.

After an hour had gone, I decided to get changed and go for a walk. As it was summer, I changed into a floral skirt, white vest top and a grey cardigan. I let my hair out of its usual pony tail and let my hair fall into the natural ringlets. To finish off, I put a couple of layers of mascara on and a slick of lip-gloss. 2 sprays of my favourite perfume and I was good to go. I walked downstairs (again) and I heard voices in the kitchen.

"Morning Bethany." Paul smiled. "You look nice. You going somewhere?"

"I was hoping to go for a walk if that is alright. I need to call a couple of people."

"That is fine. Just don't be too long."

I walked out towards the hall when I heard Shane say "I am going to sort this out with Bethany later. This is torture for me."

"What do you mean 'torture' shane?" Denise asked.

"I think I am falling for her." when I heard that, I dropped the shoe that was in my hand.

When I left the house, I turned left down the road and saw there was a little paddock. I sat down on the bench and quickly texted Paul to ask him something. He then replied straight away saying 'Sure. Totally fine. We will even pay. Only 2 though J x'

I went through my contacts and pressed ring one number.

"BETHY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? WAS THAT REALLY SHANE GRAY?"

"look, Lucy." I laughed. "I want to tell you in person. I need one of your hugs."

"The best I can give you In a phone hug then."

"Are you sure about that?" I smiled.

"What are you talking about you crazy girl?"

"Paul, as in paul GRAY is flying you and Megz out here to stay with us!"

Lucy then screamed her head off. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yup. The flight is tomorrow. Your flying first class darling."

She then screamed again. "I will see you tomorrow then!" she then hung up. It felt so good to talk to someone I love.

When I got back to the house, I thanked Paul. "Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry. I am glad we can help and make you smile like that."

"Right. I need to go and sort some stuff out with your sons." I walked off and found them in the den playing on the PS3 with Frankie. "Nate, could I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure." he got up and walked outside the room to join me.

"I just want to apologise about the way I have been acting. It has been so stupid and I know you have been trying to help me and I have been a jerk, so I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." we then hugged. It was a bit longer than an average hug, but I didn't moan! I then asked Jason to come out and I told him the same speech.

And then I asked Shane to come out. "Look, Bethany…" shane started.

"No shane. Let me talk. I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. You deserved to call me a freak."

"No you weren't. you had ever right to act that way and I was being a prat. So I am sorry."

"Wait a minute. I am confused. Are we both apologising for you calling me a freak? Is it me or am I having a major blonde moment here?"

"I think we are both apologising." we both started laughing and he then asked "Is it alright if we forget it ever happened?"

"Sure we can." and then we hugged. Once again, a bit too long for me but I didn't wanna argue.

I went back into the room and challenged the guys to a game of guitar hero. Half way through the game between me and shane, I heard Denise and paul walk in. it was that point that I had won.

When I looked around after my victory dance, I saw each member of the family holding a parcel. "These are for you." Denise smiled.

"What? Are you serious? You shouldn't have."

"We wanted to welcome you into the family properly."

Paul handed me the first gift. I opened it to find an Iphone. "Woah! This is immense! And it is the white one!"

"Me next!" Jason grinned. His was the biggest gift. I opened the box to find a Gibson guitar. It wasn't just any electric guitar, it was a bright green glittery guitar.

"WOW! I have died and gone to guitar heaven." Then shane gave me a little box. I opened it to find a sunglasses case. I opened the case to find a pair of red ray bans. "These are gorgeous!"

"This one is from me." denise handed me a quite big parcel. I opened the package and found a cushion. I then saw the writing on it. It said 'Bethy H Is Off The Chain.'

"That is what Lucy calls me. How did you know that?"

"I did some of my own research." she winked.

Last, it was Nate. He handed me a necklace box. I opened it to find a personalised dog tag, "Wow. I love it." I said whilst putting it on. "Thank you for all my gifts. Can I ask why you got them for me?"

"Well, to be a gray, you need more than one guitar, bright ray bans, a personalised pillow and something special." Shane explained which made everyone smile.

**I hoped you like this extra long chapter! it would be even better if you reviewed! as i love you guys! :) xx**


	7. Meeting The Partners In Crime

When I saw them, I screamed. I then heard a scream in return. They both dropped their luggage and came running. I met them half way and we hugged. "I have missed you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged me.

"Thank you so much for this Bethy!" Megz screamed.

We started walking back to the car and I told them "Guys, you have to remember, no screaming when you meet them. They will just get freaked out. That was aimed at you Lucy."

"Look, I am sorry if I cant help it." she giggled as we got into the land rover.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the guys were getting worried. "I'm not sure if we will be able to handle 3 girls staying with us." Shane mentioned while all 3 were tidying the den. "What if they are all like Bethany?"

"surely that is a good thing for you?"

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with Bethany anyway?" Nate asked protectively.

"There is nothing wrong with her. Right, nick, I have something to tell you. You were not there earlier when I said, I am falling for Bethany."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I know you are close with her but I cant help it. When I see her, she just makes me feel-"

"We don't wanna know what you feel when you see her." Nate was disgusted.

That was then I knocked on the door. Jason opened it and smiled. "Hey Bethany! Would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

"Let us get in the door first Jase!" I laughed. When we were finally in, I said "Nate, Jason, I would like you to meet my bestest friends. This is Megz." I pointed to Megz and she smiled. "And this is Lucy."

Then shane came running in. "Sorry I am late." he then looked up and saw lucy. "Woah." he whispered. "Hi. I'm shane. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy." she giggled. I looked at her and she was doing her flirty face.

I looked at megz and she started laughing along with me. I gave Nate this look and he then said "Shane, can I have a word with you please?" nate didn't give him a chance to reply. He pulled him away and whispered "Dude! What are you doing? You said like 10 minutes ago you like Bethany!"

"Well, I thought I did. But, come on bro, aint you heard of love at first sight?"

"Of course I have." Nate muttered to himself and sighed.

"Well, I am going to talk to lucy. Bethany is all yours." When he reached where we were standing, he saw that we had all gone up to my room.

"WOW! I am love with your room." megz giggled and she flopped on my bed.

"Thanks. Now for the serious stuff. I think shane Gray might have a little thing for miss cooper over here."

"What? You have to be joking. Why would he like a nobody like me?" lucy denied but we could tell she kept her hopes up.

"you wanna bet? Girlies, I have a plan."

I went downstairs to fetch us some drinks. I walked into the kitchen to find shane. "Hey Shane."

"Hey. You three alright up there? You are making a lot of noise."

"Yeah. We are fine. What do you think of my friends?"

"Megz is nice. She laughs a lot. And lucy… well lucy is erm… err…"

"Erm… err what shane?" I smiled. This was gonna be good.

"Gorgeous. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. Simply perfect." he told me.

"Aww. How cute." I giggled. "Shaney Waney has a little crush."

He didn't deny it either. I walked back upstairs and the other two were shocked. "Girls? That is what happens when I forget I called you and you hear everything through the phone." I winked.

"OH EM GEE. AS IN OH MY GRAY!" Lucy screamed.

"Shane and lucy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Me and megz sung to annoy her.

"Just you wait girls. Just you wait." lucy grinned cheekily and we all screamed.

**I hope you liked it :) reviews would be rather nice :) going on holiday on saturday so i will probs do 2 more chapters tomorrow and friday and then that is it for a week! **

**i am going to the land of hot surfer dudes... CORNWALL!!! i officially cant wait... staying on the beach as well.... fit surfer dudes galore! corrr ;)**

**love you alll!!!**


	8. Lets get our own back guys!

I was the first to wake up. I saw the other two; dead to the world. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:35. "Guys. We gotta get up." I chucked pillows at the both of them. "I was told if we are not downstairs and changed by 11 we would be doomed."

"Yeah right." Lucy laughed. I think she said that in her sleep.

Then, my phone started to ring. I picked it up and heard this deep voice say "tick, tock, tick, tock. Time is running out girls. Beware." then hung up.

All of us screamed. The time was 10:38. "right girls. Get changed and we will do hair and make up downstairs. Like we are giving makeovers." I told them.

We then turned on the fast forward button. I changed into a dress and leggings, lucy wore shorts and a vest top and Megz wore a skirt and top.

We ran downstairs into the kitchen at 10:59. But there was no one there. We saw a note from the parents saying they have gone out.

"They tricked us!" megz was shocked. "I cant believe they would do that."

"I can. This has Shane Gray written all over it."

"I take it you have a plan to get them back." lucy smiled.

"Oh yes my dear. Follow my lead." I walked half way up the stairs and pretended to fall down.

"Bethy!" lucy screamed, trying not to laugh. "Help! We need help!"

She ran upstairs and banged on Shane's room. "Shane! Get up! There is an emergency!" when he heard that, he opened the door. Lucy became breathless. When Shane opened the door, he was only in his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. It is Bethy! She fell down the stairs and she isn't waking up!"

"Oh my god!" then told Lucy "Go and wake the other two and we will be right there." Shane went running into him room. However, lucy stayed standing there. Watching shane. And his butt. She then realised what she was doing and came running back to us. We heard footsteps so I pretended to play dead.

"CRAP! Bethany! Are you alright?" Nate came running down and knelt down beside me. "Bethany. You need to wake up. Wake up Bethany!"

"How is she?" shane asked whilst he was running down thee stairs to join us.

"All of this because of a stupid phone call about being up at 11." lucy cried. Shane then went bright red. "She only wanted to make a good impression.

"You and your blimin prank calls!" Nate shouted. He looked really angry.

I then decided to make things worse. I started to wriggle around a bit and said "Mum? Is that you?"

"no. its nate. You know, Nate Gray?"

"I don't know a nate Gray." Lucy? Megz? Is that you?"

"Yeah. We are here." Megz took my hand.

"I need to sit down. Can you help me?"

"Sure we can." Lucy smiled. They helped me up and 'guided' me into the living room.

"I am gonna pretend I don't know them." I whispered. "I want to know how they would react."

"Ok then." Lucy giggled. "Shane. You had better come here. We are worried about Bethy."

Shane walked in, sat down next to her and asked "what's wrong Bethany?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Did she just ask what I think she did?" Shane was really shocked.

"What happened to you guys being friends?" lucy pretended to be scared and shane noticed that.

He quickly noticed that and shane answered "I don't have a clue." he comforted and put his arm around her.

"Why are you here? Why am I here? Who are you? I want my mum and dad!" I pretended to cry.

"I'm sorry. Your mum isn't with us anymore. That is why you are with us."

"NO!" I ran out crying. I then saw Nate standing there. I had enough of this. I wanted to be myself again.

I pretended to faint and luckily, nate caught me. He didn't call the others. He layed he on the floor and moved the hair off my face. He leant down and kissed me on the lips. I knew I couldn't say or do anything but all I was thinking was WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!

I then woke up. "Woah. What happened? Why am I on the floor? Nate, what's going on?"

"Wait. What?" he was confused. He was so cute when he was confused.

"What's up? Why do you look confused?" I got up and walked into the living room casually. "Hey guys. You alright?"

Everyone was shocked. "Wait. What just happened?" shane asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you didn't remember any of us."

"Why would I say that when I live with you and you like one of my best friends?" I giggled.

"WHAT!" both of them gasped. "I am so gonna kill you!" shane shouted and started running after me. I ran into the garden. He was right after me. "Why did you do that?"

"You like her, she likes you. What is wrong with that?"

"Wait. Hold up. She likes he as well?"

"YES! Just go and ask her out to dinner before I go and do it for you!" I shouted. He walked back inside with a little bit of a skip in his step. Bless him.

**What do you think then guys? what do you think is gonna happen? :)**


	9. Truths

I followed Shane into the living room. I wanted to watch this. "Lucy, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if erm… you wanted to err…" shane stuttered.

"GEEZ! Would you wanna go out for dinner with him tomorrow?" I asked for him.

Lucy was too shocked to reply. "she would love to." Megz told shane.

"Awesome." shane winked at her.

"Awesome." Lucy giggled all girly.

"Right. Now we have got that sorted out, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna play guitar hero." Jason moaned like a little kid.

"I am rubbish at that game." megz piped in.

"Let me teach you." Jason lead her out, towards the den.

"Do you wanna go and hang out?" shane asked lucy.

"Sounds good to me." she took the hand he was offering and they made their way to the garden to hang out.

"So, I guess it is just me and you. Whatcha wanna do?"

"I know! Lets play a game called truths. It is a good way to get to know the other person." Nate smiled. We say down and Nate said "All you have to do is day something about yourself that they wouldn't know. It can be embarrassing or not. Just has to be the truth. Wanna go first?"

"Sure. Right… let me think… I have never had a boyfriend."

I think nate was shocked. "Are you being serious? But you are really pretty and have an amazing personality."

"umm… thanks." I could feel I was going bright red. "your turn."

"This is quite embarrassing for me but… umm… I pluck my eyebrows."

"I was wondering how they look so amazing." I laughed. I think I will tell nate about the kiss. "Right… my go. Remember-"

"Hey kids!" Paul walked in. "You alright?"

"Dad! Private convo!" nate was getting annoyed.

"Its alright. We can go up to my room." I smiled. When we were going up the stairs, I was starting to get nervous. When we got in my room, we sat on the floor, opposite each other.

"So, what were you saying?"

Crap. Right. Here we go. "Earlier, I only pretended to faint." there was a slight pause. He didn't get what I was saying. "I know you kissed me nate."

He went bright red. "I am gonna go and erm… yeah." he got up and opened my door.

"Nate. Please wait! You haven't let me finish!" he stopped in his tracks and looked at me, as in to carry on. "when you kissed me, all I could think was wow." he still didn't get it. "I LIKED IT!"

"What?"

"Nate, the game is called truths and I would never lie to you. So please come back in so we can carry on playing the game."

He came back in but instead of sitting opposite me, he sat next to me. "My go. I am going to say, ever since I met my eyes on you, I have liked you. Before the whole tea thing. It was when mum showed me your facebook."

"Right. As it is called truths, I am going to tell the truth. I want you to kiss me again."

He didn't say anything in return. We both turned to face each other. He lightly put his hand on the side of my head and leant in. when we were kissing, it felt like fireworks were going off in my head.

Meanwhile, in the garden, shane and lucy were just talking. " cant believe you like Tyler Hilton! He is like so totally amazing!"

"He has a new album coming out you know." he told her.

"And he is on tour over here. Wish I had got tickets for it. It would be a dream to meet him."

"Well lucky for me, I got 2 tickets. Lucy, would you like to come with me? Front row, VIP… which includes meet and greets."

"OH MY GOD! YES! Thank you so much!" she hugged him.

"Lucy, I just want to say I love having you here." he moved a bit of hair of her face.

"I love it as well. I cant believe it either." she smiled and lied back down, using Shane's stomach as a headrest.

Me and Nate were sitting there, his arm around me, when he said "Bethany, I think I am going to know the answer to this, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." I smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss. As much as I was loving this, surely this is going a tad to fast? We only just kissed and now we are going out?

"I am so happy." He was so happy. He was really happy. So happy I couldn't describe. Lets hope it works out.

**So, that is my last chapter before i go on holidayyy :)**

**cant wait... will be wwriting whilst i am there though... so there will be plenty more chapters to come!**

**would update whilst i am there, but there is no internet connection! ARGH!!! hahaa... reviews would be nice to come back to people! ;)**


	10. Nerves

**Hello everyone!! **

**How are you all? I am back from holiday.. Been writing so much so you gotta lot to look forward to ;)**

**Hope you like it!!**

While Megz and Lucy were having a go playing basketball in the garden with the competitive brothers, I decided to check my twitter. I used to have 60 or so followers, but now, I have gone over a thousand! It was only because of the picture the guys had put on their twitter.

I tweeted 'Just checking twitter whilst others play basketball. If I would've played, I would be in A&E atm! X'

I waited a minute and aw I got about 100 replies. I decided to pm riverside boy. 'Alright? No longer freak. I am loved. How is uk? X'

I then checked my facebook and saw people I had never spoken to, had left me messages on my wall. Probably just using me.

"Bethany, can I have your help please?" Shane asked, looking worried.

"Shane, what's wrong?"

"I am nervous about tonight. What do I wear? Where shall I take her? What do I talk about?"

"Ok. I can help you with everything, but you owe me." I smiled.

Shane was relieved. "Totally. I can do whatever."

"Nice. Will have to tell you when I think of it. Right then. I think you should wear skinny jeans, purple shirt, purple tie and your gold jacket. Take her to an Italian restaurant. Talk about loads of things. Hobbies, music, England. Also, make her laugh. Be a proper gentlemen. And tell her how amazing she looks. Trust me… she will! I am the one helping her."

"Thanks so much. I owe you something big sis." he said and started to walk out. He then realised what he said. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to say that."

"Its alright shane. I don't mind, but it will be weird since me and Nate are kinda like together now."

"What? Your going out? We never knew that!"

"Please don't say anything. I think we were gonna tell your parents first."

"Sure. That is totally fine." shane smiled. "Quick, they are coming. Pretend to show me something!"

I quickly loaded some pictures from when I was at school. "this was my last day at school. It was so sad. Oh, hi guys! didn't see you come in there. Just showing shane some pictures from the school life." I pretended to look at my watch and said "Would you look at the time. We got to get you ready." I said to lucy. We went upstairs and flopped onto my bed. "What do you wanna wear tonight?"

"I was thinking my purple dress-"

"No!" I butted in. "I prefer the pale pink one. It goes with your skin tone."

"Ok. I think you are totally awesome. Thank you for setting me up with him. If I was told I was going on a date with shane gray this time last month, I wouldn't believe it."

"Don't worry about it. No close your eyes. don't you want your eyeliner straight?"

About an hour later, I went into the living room to find the whole family sitting there. Waiting. When I walked in, shane stood up. Then lucy walked in. you could see his face light up. "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks." she giggled. "You look pretty good yourself."

He walked over and took her hand. They walked out and then heard the door slam. "They looked so cute!" I smiled.

"Kids, we have to go out. There is this thing we have to go to. Can you keep an eye on Frankie?"

"Sure we can. It will be fun." megz agreed. She hasn't met Frankie properly.

"I will come and help. It is the least I could do after beating you at guitar hero every time." Jason grinned. They then walked out arguing.

"Just us again." Nate laughed. "I am starting to think people don't like us. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I have an idea for a song. You brother is kinda the inspiration for it. When he jumped to conclusions and called me a freak."

"What is it about?"

"Everyone. Anyone who Is bullied or something. They could say if you don't like me then tough, cos that's just the way I roll."

"That can be the name! that's just the way we roll. Lets get started!" and we ran to the music room.


	11. Film Watching

**this chapter is kinda shortish but i am going to update tonight as well :) i hope you like it :) and remember guys... review ;)**

"This pasta is gorgeous." Lucy said, when the two were eating their main courses.

"Just like you." Shane flirted.

When the two finished, the pair decided to skip dessert and walk home. "This night has been perfect. I don't know how it could any better." They sat down on a bench and Shane put his arm around her.

"I know how is could get a lot better." shane whispered in her ear. Lucy looked around about to ask why. Shane put his hand on her cheek and delicately placed his lips onto hers.

"That song is so awesome!!" Nate kept repeating and occasionally jumping around in excitement.

"It is awesome all thanks to you." I said whilst putting the guitars on the stands.

"Lets say it was both of us." nate laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "When are we gonna tell mom and dad? I cant bear keeping it from everyone."

"Tell us what?" Denise asked as her and Paul walked in, which made us jump apart.

"You might as well know now… since you are here." Nate mumbled.

I walked over to Nate, took his hand and told them "Me and Nate have kinda fell for each other and we are like going out now."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded and nate said "More than anything."

"Ok. We are happy for you, but I warn you Bethany. When the fans find out, there will be things said. Good and bad."

"I totally understand that. We are gonna take things one step at a time." I took Nate's hand.

"Good for you. More people should be like that."

"And if we end up like you two, we know we will be the happiest people on earth." Nate sweet talked them, which made Denise well up.

"We will leave you two to it." Paul smiled and guided his crying wife out of the room.

"We're home." We heard Shane call.

"We are in the music room." Nate called. "I warn you," he whispered. "Shane will take the mickey about it."

"I don't think so Nate." I winked.

When shane and Lucy walked in, they didn't notice me and Nate sitting there, with Nate's arms around me. "Wait, is there something you two are not telling us?" Lucy asked, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"We are kinda like together now." I grinned and Nate kissed me on the cheek.

Lucy screamed. "OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!"

Shane high fived us. "We are going to leave you and go up to my room and watch a film.

When they left, I started to laugh. "They are blatantly going to make out. Was so obvious. Watch a movie… what a load of crap."

"Haha. Totally." nate smiled. "Bethany?"

"What's up?"

"Fancy watching a film?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" it then clicked in my head what he meant. "OHHHH. Sure. Lets go to your room." I giggled as he led me out of the room. We made out way upstairs. We walked past Shane's room and heard a film. But we heard other stuff going on. We made it to Nate's room and we walked in. He then kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I shut the door and we fell onto the bed kissing.


	12. Love at first sight?

**wow... second chapter of the night... i must really love you :)... i would like to dedicate this chapter to megz :) and have an awesome holiday ;)**

**love you all! in return.. maybe reviews? :P**

"Girls. We are going out." Denise banged on the door. We all groaned. We didn't wanna get out of bed. "I am treating you." she tried again. No one moved. "I am taking you all shopping to buy you some stuff." when she said the s word, we all got up and started to get ready.

Half an hour later, we all came down dressed and ready to go. I kissed Nate, Lucy hugged Shane and Megz and Jason done this weird hand shake thing.

When we were sitting in the car, denise looked so happy. "I am so glad you have come into the boys' lives. I was so scared that the popularity would change them."

"We are too." I said and we all giggled. "Also, denise, we were wondering why you are taking us shopping."

"you cant live in the same clothes forever."

"That is so true… bring on the shopping!" megz laughed.

When we reached the mall, it said it was the biggest in New Jersey. This place was truly massive. "This mall is known for celebrities to shop here. If they want a break from 5th avenue." Denise told us as we walked through the doors. "So girls, each outfit includes clothes, accessories and shoes. Here is a $250 gift card each. Go spoil yourselves!"

"I so know what I am going to buy." I beamed. "You are the best!" I hugged her. "Right girls, it is obvious we all wanna go into different shops. So shall we meet back here at half 1?"

"Sounds perfect to us." Lucy grinned. I saw lucy head off to Urban Outfitters, megz went off to H&M so I decided to go into the converse shop.

When I entered, all I could see were shoes. I think I am in heaven. So many shoes, so little time.

I was walking around and then I saw this pair. They were mint green with a darker green outlining them. As they were only $35, I decided to get them.

When lucy entered urban outfitters, the first thing she saw was a dress. It was a bright blue, like the sea on a clear day. But when she held it up to her body, she saw it was too short to wear on its own. She put the dress down and carried on looking. But then, she saw a pair of lace leggings. She looked back at the dress. She ran back and got the last in her size. She grabbed a pair of the leggings and went to try them on. It looked perfect.

However, megz wasn't very successful in the clothes department. When she walked out of H&M, someone walked into her. "I am so sorry." This American male voice said. When she looked up, she saw it was none other than her sex god. Taylor Lautner.

"This can not be real. You are Taylor Lautner." megz was so shocked.

"That is what it says on my I.D." He smiled his signature smile which made megz melt. "as you know who I am, surely it is fair I know who this very pretty girl is in front of me."

"I'm Megz." she giggled uncontrollably.

"And you are British." Taylor noticed. "I love your accent. Much better than mine."

"Thanks, but I am like in love with your accent… would love to have an american accent."

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"I would love to." They then walked off towards a coffee shop.

After purchasing a pair of scarlet red skinny jeans and a black waistcoat, I made my way to a t-shirt shop.

It was full of loads of them. Brands, quotes, bands and so much more.

Looking through them, I saw a white t-shirt right at the back. I picked it up and saw it had 'The Ramones' in black print on the front. They only had a medium but it was a perfect fit.

I then realised it was 20 past 1. When I made my way back, I saw lucy talking to denise. "Hey guys. Lucy! What did you get?"

"I have gone for the boho look with a blue dress, lace leggings, gladiator sandals and a long chunky necklace. What about you?"

"I got some amazing converse, bring red skinny jeans, a Ramones top and a waistcoat. I am going to call it rock chic glam." I laughed.

"Both of you will look lovely. I wonder where megz is. She isn't usually late." denise wondered.

"I have to go now." Megz told Taylor, looking sad.

"Damn. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah. We have to get back for something tonight." megz looked generally upset.

"Hey… you don't have to be upset." Taylor took her hand and put a bit of paper in it. "I will be waiting for the call." he whispered in her ear. He then kissed her on the cheek.

As megz walked over to us, "she had the biggest grin on her face. "I have Taylor Lautner's number and he wants me to call him and he kissed me on he cheek."

"Congratulations. That is so totally awesome! What outfit did you get?"

"I got an oversized plaid shirt, leggings, a waistbelt and some plimsolls." she told us as we were hugging her.

"So, what are these outfits for?"

"The guys are doing a concert tonight and want you to be there and look even better than you usually do. They then said it would be a challenge as you always look amazing." denise repeated from the boys.

"Aww." all us 3 girls swooned.


	13. A Blast From The Past?

**Yo Dudes! i know i havent updated for ages but here is an extra long one.... i was like WOAH DUDE! when i realised... lmao... i say dude well to much :S**

**oh wellll...... remember to review! and i need a girl character for the next chapter... she is a tiny part but still... i need your real name and a short description of you... hair colour, eye colour etc :)**

**so yeah... reviewwwww**

When we walked into the house, no one was there. "Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"They are at sound check."

"Oh cool."

"So girls, you need to go and make yourselves look amazing and make the boys breathless." we all laughed and went up to my room.

When we were sorting out hair and make up, Megz asked us "when do you think I should call Taylor?"

"Why not now?" Lucy asked, when she was straightening her fringe.

"Won't that seem like umm you know, like desperate?"

"No Megz." me and lucy both said in unison.

Megz walked into the bathroom for some privacy. However, when she shut the door, we ran over and listened through it. "Hi taylor. It is megz. We met earlier?"

"Oh yeah. Hey! How are you?" she had it on loud speaker. Legend!

"I am really good thanks. And yourself?"

"I am brill. Simply brill. I was wondering if you are free tomorrow to meet up?"

"Yeah. That is totally awesome. What time were you thinking?"

"What if I meet you at the café from earlier at 12?"

"That is perfect." Then suddenly, the door swung open. That meant me and lucy fell into the bathroom. "I know I should be mad at you for listening but I don't care as I HAVE A DATE WITH TAYLOR LAUTNER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Congratulations!" We both screamed.

"girls, are you ready?" Denise called from the landing.

"Just coming!" lucy called, whilst we were making last minute adjustments.

When we reached the venue, we had to go around the back. "Ready to make connect three breathless?" Denise asked, which made us giggle very immaturely.

We walked in to find the guys chilling out. When they saw us, we could hear them all gasp. "Bethany. You look… wow." Nate gasped which made me blush.

Shane added to lucy "Your dress is gorgeous. Your gorgeous." he went over and hugged her.

"Megz! You look so awesome!" Jason high fived her.

"Are you three sitting in the audience for this show?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. We chose row 11." Lucy told him.

"Then you are coming out back?" nate asked, like he was scared we were not going to return.

"Of course." I giggled and kissed nate. I looked at the time. "we'd better get going to our seats for the support act. Who is it?"

"We got an English band especially for you. They are called mcfly."

All of us girls screamed. "I cant believe it! We love them! They are like amazing!" Lucy screamed.

"I take it that is our cue to say hi." we heard a voice behind us. We turned around and screamed again, which made them laugh. "I am Danny. This is tom, Harry and Dougie but we bet you knew that."

"This is like unreal! By the way, you guys were freaking awesome when you last played in Brighton." Megz smiled.

"Why thank you. We love Brighton. They have one of the best Gregg's there." Dougie piped up which made us laugh.

"Mcfly to the stage." we heard on the intercom.

"Wait!" I gasped, which made the band stop in their tracks. "It all makes sense now. When we were in England, you lot came on the radio and I said I loved your songs and now you're here standing in front of us!"

"That is pretty much how is happened." Jason laughed.

"We had better get going to our seats. We will see you all at the meet and greets?"

"Of course." Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"We had better get going to our seats." Megz said. We wished the guys luck and went off.

The minute we got to our seats, we heard girls asking "Isn't that those English girls? The ones going out with our future husbands?"

When we heard them, we laughed so hard we started to have tears in our eyes.

Then, the lights went down. Everyone was chanting for the guys, but we were chanting 'MCFLY! MCFLY MCFLY!'

We then heard tom say "Well hello New Jersey. Are you read to rock out British style?" everyone cheered. Then suddenly, tom shouted "Here's another song for the radio!" Then, they all started playing. Everyone went mad. However, we were the only the ones singing. "_Go tell your lovers, your fathers and brothers and sisters and mothers how lucky they are."_

After a few more songs, Harry asked "I am going to give you a beat and the others are gonna go some chanting. We want you to join in."

"Right harry. Give us the beat. We want everyone clapping along like this." Danny shouted, clapping along on everyone beat.

"Heyyy!" tom shouted and everyone copied him.

"Hoooo!" they repeated that for a few times and then danny said "Dougie, can you play some bass? I feel a little competition coming on. Tom, I think my side can be a lot better than yours."

"Fine. I feel a bet coming on. What does everybody think?" Everyone went crazy. "Right. I am going to say a word and I want my side to scream as loud as they can. Ready? CONNECT THREE!" Every single girl screamed their heads off.

Then three guys came out. Shane was in a dressing gown, Nate had his hair wrapped up in a towel and Jason was looking at himself in a mirror. "Did someone say something?" everyone went mad. We just started laughing at how ridiculous they looked. "Well hello New Jersey. We hoped you liked our new friends. We think they are pretty darn awesome." Shane high fived each of them as they went running off stage.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" Jason asked, whilst taking the stuff off, which made the girls swoon.

"We have a new song, which I co wrote with a very special person who is here tonight. We thought it was so amazing that we wanted to share it with you all." Nate caught me eye and winked. He made my heart melt. "Has anyone ever said something to you and think 'I don't care cos that is just the way I am?' well this song is for you and it is called That's Just The Way We Roll!"

"They are singing my song!" I screamed as Nate played the introduction.

After all of their classics, Shane said "Umm… I know this isn't part of the show, but is it alright if I do something? I wrote a new song today and I want to see what you think. This song is dedicated to Lucy Cooper and it is called Please Be Mine.

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

At the end of the song, lucy was in tears. "That was beautiful. Thank god for waterproof mascara!"

"We want to thank you all for coming here tonight. We love you all!" They then went offstage.

"Come on! Lets go!" We started to run. We ran to the door, checked hair and make up and then burst in. "HEY!"

"Hey! What did you think?" Nate asked me, smiling the minute I spoke.

"You sung our song." I smiled and then kissed him.

"What did you think of please be mine Lucy?"

"She loved it so much she started crying." Megz butted in.

"Did you? Did you really?" Shane raised his eyebrows In shock which made lucy go bright red.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "It must be the competition winner." Jason said. He opened the door and I saw someone familiar standing there.

"Aaron? Is that you?"

"Woah. This is weird. Hey Bethany."

"Wait a minute. You two know each other? How does that work?" Shane asked.

"We used to go out." I smiled at Aaron.


	14. Dump and Date?

**yo dudes! can you all do me a favour? my awesome friend aaron has written his own stories... so he is VamporicAaron or something like that... he is on my reviews and my favourite authors... so please check his stuff out... he is like amazing :) and a good friend :)**

**and oh yeah... REVIEW!!!**

"Wait. Hold up. You two went out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nate was confused.

"Yeah. Aaron lived in England and we were a thing but then he found out he had to move back to America and we decided to stay friends. But I didn't realise it was new jersey you lived in."

"I live in New York. When my sister won the meet and greet passes, I had to take her."

Before anyone else could say anything, mcfly walked in. "Hey guys! You were awesome!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute… is this the Aaron that we went camping with and-" Lucy asked.

"Yes! It is that Aaron. We said we would never bring that camping trip up, REMEMBER?"

"Oh yeah. Ha ha, my bad." Lucy blushed and her and Megz went off to talk to Mcfly.

I kept looking at Nate. then Aaron. Then nate again. They were both staring at me.

"Bethany?" Nate asked, looking at me worryingly.

"excuse me for a minute." I then ran out of the room and out of the fire exit.

How could this happen? I spent months getting over Aaron. And then I meet nate and everything is perfect. And then Aaron had to come back. Like he wanted to ruin everything.

"Bethany? Are you there?" I heard a male voice call.

I sighed. "I am over here." I called thinking it was nate. Butt it was aaron. He sat down next to me and I asked "Aaron? What are you really doing here? Did you see a picture of me and nate or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Cant you see I am perfectly happy with him?" I had a tear going down my cheek.

"I thought, since we are living together now, we could start where we left off?"

"So, you want me to break up with nate so you will be happy?"

"Yeah. We both break up with our other halves and get back together."

"No. that is sick. I would never do that!" I turned to tell him to leave me alone but then I felt something. He was kissing me. "Get off me you freak!" I screamed, slapped him and went running.

I didn't know where to go. I ran back inside the building and hid in the janitors closet. I needed help. I decided to text someone but I didn't know who.

'hey. I want you to pretend you are going to the loo and come to the janitors closet. Need to talk to you. Love B x'

I sent it to the first name in my inbox. Shane.

I waited a minute or so and then someone opened the door. Shane saw this girl with tears running down her face and her make up everywhere. He saw me sitting there. "Bethany! What happened?" He shut the door, sat down next to me and hugged me.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried. "I don't know where to start."

"Right, I don't think you should stay here. I am gonna drive you home myself and look after you."

"What about Nate? Won't the get suspicious?" I was worried he might think I am cheating on him. With his own brother!

"I will say that you don't feel well and stuff and I took you home and we didn't want to worry nate and that you wanted him to stay here and have fun."

"Thanks. You are a saint."

"Right. I will text nate saying you are ill and I am taking you home and he cant see you as it might be contagious."

"That's fine. Whatever. I just wanna get outta here."

"Right. The text is sent. Lets get you home." he helped me up and led me towards the car park. We got in the car and left the car park when Shane got a text. "Can you read it please?"

I got the phone out and it was from Nate. "It says 'Ok bro. be careful with her. Will check on her when I get home. N x'"

"I was just wondering, why did you text me? Why not Lu, or Megz? Or even Nate?"

"I asked you cos I thought you would understand the most. And it kinda involved Nate."

"Oh. Ok." We pulled into the driveway and made our way to Shane's room. "You can stay in here tonight if you want. Sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry. This is fine thanks. Where will you sleep?"

"I will sleep on my couch. I will make sure no one comes in or anything. But what about Nate?"

"I will pretend to be asleep if I am still awake so he cant talk to me."

"Very clever 007." Shane laughed.


	15. Brother Love

**Sup peeps! how are you all? what have you been upto? went shopping today with the gorgeous lucy and jenny :) it was awesome... saw some pretty hawt guys ;)**

**make myy day people.... REVIEW!!!! love you alllll :)**

When I woke up, I felt really drowsy. I sat up and saw it was half 10 in the morning. I needed to get changed. I went up to my room, but no one was there. I got changed into my comfy hoody, a pair of leggings and my fluffy slippers.

I went downstairs to hear Nate talking to someone. But the voice didn't belong to anyone who lived in this house. I walked into the den , where the voices were coming from, and I found someone a bit too familiar.

"Hey Bethany." Nate got up and kissed me. "Aaron came round to see how you were feeling after last night. How nice is he?" I couldn't feel anything. I just walked into the kitchen, leaving them behind.

I got my phone out and sent a text to Shane. '_Hi. In your room. Need to talk ASAP. B x'_

I went upstairs and about 10 seconds later, Shane came walking in. "Hey. You ready to talk?"

"Yeah. I am. Basically, when I lived in England, it was an average day at school. Until then, the teacher announces there is an American student joining the class. And his name was Aaron. When he walked in, he looked at me and smiled. Then I found out I was his 'helper'. We started talking and we were into the same things. We ended up as best friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend.

Everything was perfect. We had been going out for like 4-5 months.

Then, one day, he came into school and he wasn't himself. That was when he told he was moving back to America. I was so upset. We decided to finish it and stay best friends and write to each other."

"Aww. Sounds perfect." Shane interrupted.

"We never did write. When I saw him after the concert, it was really weird. Cos I am going out with nate and then the guy who I took months to get over walks in, acting like we were still something!

I was getting really confused as nate looked at me and then Aaron looked at me like he used to. I had to get out of that room. When I heard someone coming after me, I thought it was going to be nate, so I replied. But it was aaron."

"He told us he would go after you as he knows how to sort it out from how you acted when he went out with you."

"he is lying. I asked him what he was doing here really, cos I knew his mum would of taken his sister and he admitted to only coming to see me as he saw a picture where I was with you lot. From the way he was acting, it was like he thought we were going to go back out. I turned around to tell him to go away and he kissed me."

"What?! He kissed you? And you said about you and nate?"

"Yup. So I pushed him away, ran into the janitors closet and texted you."

"That is weird cos when I was getting ready to come and get you, he walked in and said he couldn't find you and looked sorta angry."

"and now I cant go downstairs in my own house as he is there, with nate." I cried. "I cant even look nate in the eyes anymore. I feel like I am betraying him."

"you need to tell nate how much this is hurting you. Surely kissing without kissing back is abuse?"

"No. I don't think it is shane." I paused for a minute. "Where are Lu and Megz?"

"They have gone out. Something about pre date stuff?"

"Oh em Gee! I totally forgot about the date! I need to text her and say good luck!" I got my phone out and said '_Hey gorgeous! You will be fine today. Just remember, guys don't like too much lipgloss ;) love you! Xxxxx'_

"Do you want me to go and get rid of him?"

"And say what? Can you leave the house as you are freaking Bethany out?"

"What about if I say about how you appreciate it but you don't want any visitors?"

"that is perfect. Thanks." I then asked "Shane? Can you talk to nate please? About what I told you?"

"Sure I can. I will do it after I kick the weirdo out of our house."

"thanks shane. You don't owe me anything now."

"Are you serious? This is lousy big brother stuff. I still owe you."

"If you say so." I smiled. Shane left and a few minutes later, I heard the door slam.

Then, about 5 minutes later, I heard nate shout "WHAT A PRICK!"

That made me laugh. "I couldn't agree more Nate. I couldn't agree more."


	16. Lyrical

**Hellloooo!!!!! how are you alll? aint uppdated in a few days.... WELCOME BACK MEGZ!!! i missed her... we are getting ready for our disney day ;) on my birthday... **

**also people, follow me on twitter - bethanyyy28 :)**

**please review :)**

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Bethany? Can I come in please?" I opened the door and sat back down on my bed. "I am sorry. I didn't realise he was like that."

"Don't worry Nate. I didn't either. I liked seeing him again, don't get me wrong but it is just the face he wanted me to cheat on you and for us to get back together." He sat on the end of the bed and cuddled me protectively.

"I will never let him in this house again."

"Thanks Nate. That is why I am with you and not him."

"That is so true." he smiled and kissed me.

Meanwhile, Megz was on the way to meet Taylor. "What if I say something stupid?"

"Just laugh it off." Lucy advised.

"But what-"

"But nothing. It will be fine. You will be fine." Megz was told. "Crap. He is coming. I am gonna go. Good luck!" She then ran off.

"Hi Megz." Taylor greeted.

"Hey Taylor. How are you?" She immediately smiled.

"I am better. Now that I am here." he winked at her and they started walking. "How are you?" Taylor then took her hand.

"I am amazing." She giggled.

Me and Nate were sitting in the music room when Jason came running in. "Hey guys. Where is Megz?"

"She is on a date." Nate told him.

"Who is she on a date with?" He mumbled.

"Taylor Lautner. The guy who plays Jacob in twilight." I told him. I opened my magazine and showed him a picture. "She is so lucky. He is gorgeous and has an amazing body!"

"Excuse me?" Both brothers said.

"I saw a picture. Megz showed me a while back." I blushed.

"Ok then. I forgive you." Nate laughed. "Jason, we are about to try and write a song. Wanna help?"

"Nah. I am gonna go to my room." he walked out and left us sitting there in silence.

"Lets get working on the song." Nate smiled.

"Cant you see your brother is in pain? Go and talk to him."

"But-"

"GO! Now! And you are not coming down until you have sorted it out."

He sighed and made his way to Jason's room. "Jay? You wanna talk?"

"Go away Nate. I don't wanna talk."

"Jason. Please. You are my brother and I want to help." He opened the door and walked in.

"I am such an idiot." Jason muttered.

"Why do you think you are an idiot?"

"Thinking Megz would actually like me. It is just that she kept wanting to hang out and stuff and I thought since you have Bethany and Shane has Lucy, me and megz would just come together."

"I understand why you think that but you might be the big brother sort of character to her. Sorry bro, maybe you should just be the best guy friend to her."

"I guess your right." Jason smiled. "still need help with the song?"

"If your up for it. Bethany is a very interesting person to write with."

They both walked in to join me and saw me attempting the drums. I wasn't as good as Nate. Lets just say I couldn't keep a beat. "Maybe you could do with some teaching love." Nate winced at the sound of my playing, which made us all laugh.


	17. The Concert

**sup peeps! you all good? i am hoping you like this story! i have written so much that i finished my camp rock notebook for it! haha**

**remember to review...**

**OMG! I FOROGT TO SAY! DAVID HENRIE FROM WOWP ON DISNEY REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER! AHHHHHHH**

"you ready for tonight?" Shane asked Lucy as she walked through the door.

"What is tonight?"

"The Tyler Hilton concert silly!"

"Wait. That is tonight? I thought it was next week!"

"Nope. I checked. It is tonight."

Lucy then screamed. "I need something to wear!"

"You look amazing as you are."

"If you think I look amazing now, wait until we go. I will look pretty darn awesome." lucy winked. She then shouted "BETHY! OUTFITS! I need help!"

We went running upstairs and she started to tear the room apart. "How was Megz?"

"She was nervous, but so cute. I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

"Yes. You do. If you want, you can borrow my green maxi dress."

"Oh my god. You are a life saver. Thank you!"

"Just get an autograph for me."

I curled her hair whilst she done her make up and put her gladiator sandals on. "You look gorgeous lucy."

"Thanks. Shane said something about song writing. Did you write a good one?"

"We ended up writing a song about surfing and ice cream. Long story."

"I'm not even gonna bother asking." We laughed, walking down the stairs.

When we walked into the room with the guys, shane shook his head. "You lied to me, you don't look pretty darn awesome."

"What?" Lucy sounded like she was going to cry.

"You don't look pretty darn awesome. You look better."

"I thought you were going to say I looked bad."

"Cos if you did, you would have me to answer to. That is my dress."

"And what a nice dress it is." shane told me. "We had better get going if you want to meet Mr Hilton."

"How far away is it?"

"I would say an hours drive. It is through the countryside."

"How pretty. Righteo, we will see you all later." They walked out and got into the car. "You know, I have never actually seen you drive."

"No speeding for me then." Shane laughed.

They turned right and it was into a little country lane. "I want to thank you shane. For everything."

"Don't mention it lucy. I love doing stuff for you." That made lucy smile.

They carried on driving and then lucy noticed a red light on the dashboard. "What does that red light mean shane?"

Then, the car started to slow down and then stopped. "you have got to be kidding me!" shane shouted, hitting the steering wheel.

"We have run out of gas, haven't we?"

"Pretty much. We need to call someone to help." He got out his phone saw he had no bars. "And now I don't have signal. Fan bloody tastic!"

"Let me try mine. I think I will get signal outside. Let me see." She opened the door and walked onto the grass.

Then, shane heard lucy scream. He ran over, but fell into a ditch. "You fell too then?"

"Are you alright Lucy?" Shane moved to see her but winced when he moved his arm.

"Lets just say they don't call me Falling Danger for nothing! I am fine. Seriously."

"No your not! You have cut yourself right above your right eye."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. What is wrong with your arm? It looks broken! Woah. I see red."

"The blood is rushing out. It is really deep. You need to get it checked out."

"But you arm. Look, take my cardi. Make a sling with it." She tied the sleeves around his neck so he could support his arm.

"I need to make you a bandage." he knelt down and using his good hand and teeth, he ripped off the bottom of the dress. He tied it around her head, so she looked like a pirate.

"You do realise Bethy will kill you. That was a dress from her mum."

"Shit. She will kill me. I will take her shopping to make up."

"We need to start walking to the nearest hotel or house or something. We need help."

They started walking and about half an hour later of solid walking, they came across a little country pub.

They went in and shane shouted "Someone call an ambulance! She is loosing a lot of blood! I think I have broken my arm."

"Eurgh. I hate soppy endings." Nate moaned.

"Why? They are beautiful." I told him.

"They are so sad." Jason cried. Me and Nate started laughing at him.

Then, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Is this Bethany Headworth?"

"Yeah. This is Bethany. Who is this?" I was getting worried.

"I am calling to tell you that Lucy Cooper and Shane gray have been admitted into hospital."

"They have what! Is it serious?" I cried. Nate stoop up next to me, looking scared.

"**Shane has broken his arm. However, lucy has lost a lot of blood." I couldn't hear any of this anymore. I dropped the phone in shock.**


	18. Hospital

**SUP PEOPLE! hope you like this chapter :) and remember.... REVIEW :)**

"Bethany? What is wrong?" Nate asked. He picked the phone off the floor. "Hello?"

"Who am I talking to?"

"This is Nate Gray. Shane's brother."

"We would like you too come down to the hospital to pick your brother."

"How is Lucy?"

"I would rather tell you in person Mr Gray."

"We are leaving now." When Nate put the phone down, he came and hugged me; I didn't move.

"Megz. We need to call Megz. She has to come." I dialled her number, but she didn't pick up. "She isn't picking up. We need to go and get her."

We drove to the shopping centre and I ran in. I saw this couple kissing on the bench. It was megz and Taylor.

"Megz…" she ignored me. "Megz…" I said a little louder. She still ignored me. "MEGHAN!" I shouted.

They both looked up at me as if I was weird. "What the hell are you doing here Bethy?"

"It is Shane and lucy."

"What about them? They are at the Tyler Hilton concert."

"They didn't make it. They are in hospital!" I started to cry again. "Come on!"

"We will follow you in my car." Taylor told me.

When we all reached the hospital, there were loads of screaming girls there. "Crap." Nate muttered. "Take my hand and don't let go." he told me. He then started running. I have never seen him like this towards fans before.

We finally reached the entrance. "Ouch." ii moaned, rubbing my head. "Someone pulled my hair."

"Probably as they saw that." Nate said, holding up our held hands. "But imagine what they would do if they saw this." And he then kissed me.

"Nate, as much as I adore your kissing, can we go and see Lucy and Shane?"

We made our way through the many wards until we got to the room Lucy was in. looking through the glass, shane was sitting on the bed next to her. One arm in a cast, the other hand, holding Lucy's. she wasn't waking up. She was covered in tubes and surrounded by beeping machines. That was when I started crying.

Nate knocked on the door and shane came out. He saw me crying and gave me a hug. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If only-"

"Shane, this isn't anyone's fault. Lets just focus on her getting better." Nate patted him on the shoulder and followed me into the room.

We were in there for about twenty minutes when a doctor came in. "We have the test results. It shows lucy reacted to the medicine we gave her and this has put her into a deep coma."

"WHAT?!" I gasped. "You done this to her? You could have used so many other drugs but you had to use this one!" I shouted at the doctor hysterically. Nate took me and I collapsed into tears.

"We are trying out best."

"We know you are Carlisle. Thank you." Shane told him, with no emotion in his voice.

The doctor left and I tried talking to her. "Lucy? Coop? come on girl. You gotta wake up. For us. For me. Remember the awesome times we had? Thorpe park? Our videos? Shopping trips? We are team Beth and lucy! Come on! I love you! You need to wake up! I cant live without you!" I then couldn't stop crying. The next thing I knew was that Nate and Jason were guiding me out of the room to calm down.

Taylor then took megz somewhere so she could calm down and Jason stayed with shane. Nate stayed with me; trying to calm me down by singing.


	19. Skinny Aint Sexy

**Hope you like this chapter! sorry it has been ages to been updating but i had my birthday and gcse results and stuff :)**

**please review! got alot of things coming up ;) cough cough MEGZ!!!! hahahaha**

It has been 3 days.

4 days.

5.

I refused to leave the room. Nate brought me my trackies and hoody. I hadn't changed out of them since.

Neither me or Shane had been eating. Nate, Megz, Jason and Taylor have all been trying to make us eat; we wouldn't touch the stuff.

It was 14:36. Shane had fallen asleep clutching onto Lucy's hand. I was sitting there staring into space, until I heard a groan. It wasn't shane… too high pitched for him. Which meant, if it wasn't shane or me…

"Lucy?" I whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Then suddenly, shane jumped up out of his sleep. "She just squeezed my hand."

"Are you serious? She is waking up!" I was so happy. "Lucy? Are you there?"

Suddenly, she moved her arm. "I certainly live up to my name." She mumbled. Me and shane were both crying with happiness.

"I cant believe you are better! I am so happy!" I hugged her, which made her wince in pain.

"Bethy? Can you give me and shane a moment please?"

"totally. I will go and tell the others and the doctor."

When I left, shane started to apologise. "Lu, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've put petrol in the car before and this would never had happened."

"Please don't apologise shane. It was my choice to get out the car."

"But-"

"No buts shane. Please?" Shane nodded. He moved a piece of hair from her face and kissed her.

"Knock knock!" Nate said as he opened the door with some flowers and balloons. "we are so happy you are awake! Not just for you two, but for these two as well!"

"I thought you two were skinnier." Lucy smirked, whilst sitting up. "It isn't healthy guys."

"Says the one in the hospital bed." Taylor piped up. "I'm Taylor by the way."

"Hi. I have heard a lot about you." Lucy giggled, which made megz hit her on the leg. "Shane? Did you tell Bethy about her dress?"

I didn't have a clue what was going on. "What about my dress?"

"I kinda ruined your dress. To help the bleeding stop on Lucy's head.." Shane mumbled.

"The one my mum got me?" I started to well up at the thought.

"I am so sorry bethy. And shane. If I hadn't of tripped, then you wouldn't have a ruined dress and you wouldn't have a broken arm."

"Don't worry Lucy Lu. And Bethany, I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to, but I am not going to refuse." I giggled.

"Right, if you don't mind, but I am going to steal Bethany away from you. She needs to get some sleep and eat something."

"That is totally fine Nate. I will see you tomorrow.2

Nate led me out to the corridor and he said to me "I am so proud of you." Which made me smile.

Once again, it was only Shane and Lucy in the hospital room. "I need to tell you something. Ever since I met you, I knew I had a liking to you. And spending time with you has been awesome. And being in the hospital these past 5 days has been a wake up call for me. I now know that I wouldn't be able to live knowing your not in my life with me." Shane took her hand. "Basically, what I am kinda saying is, lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course ii will shane." Lucy started crying. She took a deep breath and said those three words. "I love you."

"What?" Shane was shocked at what he heard. But he knew his reply. "I think I love you too.


	20. Attack

**Sup people! how are you all? today i got the jonas brothers 3d movie experience on dvd... bet you can guess what i have been doing today hahahahahaha.**

**AND mum has made me a member of team jonas! WOOHOO!!!**

**hope you like it everyoneeeee!!!!!!**

"I meant what I said before. I really am proud of you and how you have taken everything." Nate told me.

"I don't think I could have done it without you to be honest."

When we got to the front entrance, we could see so many reporters wanting the latest gossip. "If anyone asks you anything, just say 'no comment'. ok?" Nate asked me. I nodded. He took my hand once again and we started running through everyone. Half way through all the reporters, I lost Nate's hand. I was surrounded by people asking me questions and taking pictures. 'Are you going out with Nate Gray?' 'Is it true Shane fell down a cliff?' I kept mumbling 'no comment. No comment'

I then felt someone pull my hair. I turned around and saw this angry looking girl. She screamed "How dare you steal my future husband away from me!" Then, I felt a punch to the eye. I then felt scratching. I was too weak to fight back as I hadn't slept in days.

"Please stop." I mumbled.

"Everyone step away from the girl." I heard this deep male voice say. I looked through my good eye and saw big rob standing there.

Everyone made a pathway as they didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. He made his way up to me and helped me up. He guided me towards the blacked out jeep and helped me in.

"Bethany! I am so sorry. Big rob would be able to hurry up. There is a lot of blood." he put his arm around me and cuddled me until we got home.

We opened thee door and Denise came running in. "How is Lucy- Oh my word! What happened to you?"

"A fan attack." Nate told her as he led me into the living room. "mum, can you help me mop her up please?"

"Sure darling. I will go and get everything."

She went running into the kitchen. I could then feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. "Nate, can I go to sleep please?"

"You need to stay awake gorgeous. We need to get your face sorted out. It is all mucky and bloody."

"Hello sweetheart. Look at what these poor girls have done to you." denise came running in with a first aid kit.

"There was only one girl there. I recognised her from a concert."

"Ok love. We can sort it out later. You need to lay down and keep still. Nate, can you hold this ice over her eye please? It is already starting to go black."

After an hour of mopping, denise said I would be alright. She left me and Nate and we cuddled up together on the sofa. "your gonna have a shiner!"

"I don't really care." I mumbled. I could tell I was falling deeper and deeper to sleep.

The sun shone through the curtains. I heard people talking in the kitchen. I opened one eye to find nate asleep next to me. I gently moved his arms and got up, leaving him sound asleep. I saw the clock and saw it was gone noon. I then made my way to the mirror and screamed. Nate woke up looking startled and everyone came running in. "I look like a bloody monster!" I cried.


	21. Forgiveness

**Hey everyone! sorry it is reallly late! i have started college and have had quite alot of work... i have finished writing it.... just finding the time to type it up!!! i hope you like it (:**

**i saw Fame today with lu and megz.... we wore legwarmers ;) there are some seriously hot guys in it :P**

Everyone came running in. It was Paul, Denise, Megz, Taylor and Jason. "Look at me! It's all gonna scar!" I cried once again.

"Bethany. Calm down. It isn't that bad!" Nate tried to calm me down but I pushed him away. I was livid.

"This is all your fault. If you didn't let go of my hand, I would be fine! And you didn't even come back to get me!"

But it was too dangerous." Nate tried. He had a tear running down his cheek.

"So you care more about yourself than your own GIRLFRIEND?" I screamed at him. He was digging himself a massive hole.

"Wouldn't it be better if only one of us got hurt? Not two?" The hole just got a lot bigger.

"So your saying that you'd rather that your girlfriend got attacked and your too scared to come back and get me due to your precious band?" he didn't say anything.

I ran over to Megz and collapsed into tears. "Lets take you upstairs." She whispered and took me out of the room.

Everyone was just staring at Nate, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Nate? Bro?" Jason went to go over but Paul stopped him.

"Give him some time." They all then looked up. Through the two floors, they could hear me crying. Nate winced at the sound and went into the tree house for some privacy.

I was in my room crying into the pillow, when I heard Megz call someone. "Hi Shane. Is Lu with you?" she waited a few seconds. "Hey Lucy. You're coming home now? Great. I kinda need your help. Yes that is Bethy crying. Please hurry. Shane might be able to help as well. See you in 10."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "It's alright. Shane and Lucy are on their way home."

15 minutes later, we heard a door slam and heard two people come running up the stairs. Shane and Lucy burst through my door. I then looked at them. "What the hell happened to you?" Lucy screamed.

"A...fan...attacked...me." I cried in between sobs.

"Then why isn't Nate up here?" Shane asked which made me cry harder.

Megz took both of them to the corner of the room and explained what had happened.

"I want to talk to her." Shane whispered. He came over and sat next to me. He then put his arm around me. "Bethany? Can I ask you something? Have you ever been to a place where it is really dangerous?"

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Imagine having to go there everyday."

"That would be horrible."

"I know. That is what it can be like for us sometimes. Even though we love our fans, it can be so dangerous. Look, he may of not come back for you, but he did something better. He sent big rob. If he went, the crowd would have got bigger just because he is in the band. As it was big rob, you would've gotten out a lot quicker."

"I'd never thought of that. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not." Lucy piped in. "We understand why you thought that. But you sometimes have to remember, these guys are not like other boyfriends. With these guys, we have to be extra careful. As much as they want to help, sometimes they can't."

"I feel so STUPID! I need to talk to Nate. Where is he?"

"I would leave him for a bit. It is always best when he is alone."

"I wanna thank you guys. If it wasn't for you three, I would never realised I was such a prat." I giggled. I then gave them all a hug each.

There was then a knock at the door. "Bethany? Please can we talk?" We heard Nate mumble.

"You ready for this?" Megz asked. I nodded. "We will leave you to it then."

Nate walked in and sat on the end of my bed. One look at him and I started crying. "I-am-so-sorry." I whispered through the tears.

He slid up the bed and held me in his arms. "Please don't apologise. You were right earlier. I should've come back myself."

"It would have been too dangerous for you though. Please say you forgive me. Please!" I begged.

"I forgive you. Of course I do. I was never mad at you in the first place. Only myself." He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Bethany, I just wanted to say that I err.... love you."

"I think I love you too." I then kissed him.

"That was interesting." Megz flopped onto the sofa next to Taylor. "How was Nate down here?"

"He started crying. Then went to the tree house." Jason explained.

"I am so glad you are here." Megz said to Taylor. He then kissed her. It was only a peck but it made Jason feel like he was going to cry.

"I am going to get a drink." He then ran out of the room. He couldn't handle the smooching.

**Please review (:**

**pretty please with sugar on top ;)**


	22. Sexual Needs

**Hey readers! :) you all alright? right... i am gonna do it from points of view now as it is just plain easier. ok? oh yea i forgot... this chapter is for lucy. she asked for some stuff to be included in this chapter ;)**

Lucy

After all that jazz, me and Shane went into his room and layed on his bed.

After a few minutes, Shane sat up. It looked like he had something on his mind. "Lucy, we need to talk." He mumbled. Shit. I knew those 4 words. It only meant one thing.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I was shocked. We had only been official for a day!

"Oh no. I don't want to. Never will." He then kissed me to prove it.

"Woah." I giggled. "I totally believe you."

"I need to talk to you about something else. I know we have only been official for a day, but I feel like we are ready. For the next step."

I was totally clueless. What was he going on about? "What do you mean Shane? I don't understand."

"You know what I mean."

"Shane, I am totally telling you the truth here. I have no idea what you are going on about."

Shane didn't say anything in return. Instead he kissed me. However, he has never kissed me like this. He kissed me so delicately. He started to get more into it. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and it made its way into my mouth.

Then, he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me closer. We then fell onto his double bed, with me on top of him. I ran my hands through his soft, silky straight hair. Then removed his hands from my waist to remove his shirt. I didn't see what was so special about this though. We have made out loads of times with him topless.

He then returned his hands to my waist. But he put them under my top, like he was lifting it up. This was going way too far. I pulled away from him. "Shane, what are you doing?" He then blushed and walked over the window. I then understood what he meant by 'we are ready'. He meant sex. I walked over to him and put my arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Shane, I am sorry but I can't do this."

"Please? We could at least try. I am a guy. I have needs." He mumbled.

"Look Shane, as much as that sounds tempting, I can't. I wear a promise ring."

"Where is it then?" he asked as he picked up my ring less hand. I then showed him my necklace with the ring on. "Oh. I see."

"Look, Shane. I know we are hormonal teenagers, believe me. You are not the only one who has been thinking of it. As much as I would love to kiss you all over and rip those incredibly tight jeans..." I said, rubbing his leg. He then kissed me like he did before. We then fell onto the bed. Again. I had to stop it. Again. "Shane..."

"Can't you just take the necklace off?"

"I'm sorry. It just wouldn't feel right. Look Shane. We need to try and control ourselves. Ahem. Shane." I motioned for him to look down. He then grabbed a cushion and went bright red. "Don't worry. Everyone feels a little horny. Even rock stars." I whispered and then kissed him on the cheek.

Nate

"Nate!" Jason came running into Bethany's room, whilst we were making out on her bed. "Oh. I'll erm... come back later."

"No Jason. Its fine." I told him; however, Bethany didn't seem too pleased.

"Can I talk to you privately please?" we walked out and went into his room. "I have a problem."

"Spill bro."

"I know you said to try and be the big brother sort of character, but I can't! I really like Megz and she is down there kissing that bloody werewolf! He might give her fleas!!!"

That made me laugh. Jason then hit me. "He only plays a werewolf. He doesn't really turn into a wolf!"

"What can I do? All I want to do is go down there and kiss her. And fight for her."

"You like her that much?" I never realised.

"I don't think I have ever liked a girl like this before Nate. I really don't."


	23. No Signal

**hey everyone :) sorry it has been ages since i have updated!! i know this is a short chapter but it is building up to something so yeah :) also, does anyone have any flirting tips? i might like this guy ;) haha**

**so yeah... i hope you like this chapter!!!**

Bethany

A Week Later

"I am going for a walk to get a magazine." I called from the hall to the others, who were in the den.

"I'll come with you." Nate jumped up and winked at me as he grabbed his shoes.

"Well, I am taking Lucy on a surprise out and before you ask again, I am not telling you where we are going." Shane smiled.

"I hate surprises." Lucy laughed.

"What about you Megz? What are you doing?"

"Taylor is working, so I am gonna stay here and chill." She smiled.

"Awesome. We will see you later." We called and started to walk down the road.

Lucy

"So, for this special trip, what do I need to wear?"

"What you are wearing now is fine." Shane looked at the jeans, top and cardigan. "We had better get going as well."

"Ok." I put my boots on, grabbed my bag and we left towards the car.

He started driving and we reached the road which led to the park.

"This park is closed." Lucy frowned. "I am not a trespasser."

"Look why it is closed." Shane pointed at the sign which said 'Reserved for Mr Gray.' "I rented the park for the day. For us."

"Aww. That is so cute. Thank you." I giggled.

Jason

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Megz.

"I don't mind really."

"That's helpful." I laughed and switched the TV on.

"_Heavy thunderstorms coming in to the east. New jersey to be hit today."_

"Crap. We better warn the others." Megz said and called Bethany's phone. Then a ringing came from behind us. She forgot her phone. I tried Shane but he had no signal.

Then I heard a growling from afar. "I really don't like thunderstorms." Megz became all jumpy.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." I comforted her. She came closer and hung onto me.

Nate

"Did you hear that?" I asked Bethany, whilst she was choosing a magazine.

"What was it?" She asked me looking a tad worried.

"Excuse me. Sir, madam? I would prefer it if you stayed here for a bit. A storm is about to hit." The shopkeeper told us. That made Bethany go as white as a ghost.

Shane

"Why has it suddenly gone all dark?" I asked. Then a fork lightning bolt lit up the sky above us, which made me scream. "There is something you should know. I am scared of thunderstorms."

"Maybe we shouldn't stand near water and wood then. The two biggest conductors?" She was scared. I could hear it in her voice. If only I wasn't scared. Then I could protect her. Like a real guy.

**Whatcha think will happen? review and say!! :)**


	24. The Thunderstorm

**Hello readers! i just want to apologise now about how short it is and how late i have been updating. i hope you like it and i am building up to stuff so yeah.**

**on wednesday, i went to the New Moon UK Fan Party. i won tickets and me and lucy went.**

**we walked down a red carpet, had our photo taken by a popular magazine, were two metres away from ROB PATT, KRISTEN STEWERT AND TAYLOR LAUTNER!**

**WE ALSO MADE HIM LAUGH! get in there ;)**

**so yeah. review? pretty please?**

**with a wolf or vampire on top? ;)**

Megz

I hate this. If only Taylor was here.

I then heard a growl of thunder, which made me scream and hold onto Jason.

"Don't worry Megz. It's alright." He hugged me, but I was too scared to let go.

Nate

I could see in her eyes that she was so scared. I had never seen Bethany like this. "Try and distract yourself." I told her.

"If you like, you can have some food, drink and a magazine?" The shopkeeper offered.

"Thanks." Bethany smiled. We both got a bottle of Dr Pepper, a chocolate bar and picked a magazine each.

As Bethany was reading Bop!, she screamed "WHAT?! NEVER TRUST BETHANY, SHE IS A BACKSTABBER? OH MY GOD. I AM GOING TO KILL AARON!"

"What does it say?" I asked worryingly.

"Bethany, famously going out with Connect Three's Nate Gray, isn't as perfect as she makes out to be. Here we have an exclusive interview with the ex. Aaron tells us how she used to lie to him, never trust him and ditch him." She then collapsed into tears. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to ignore it until we get home."

Lucy

"Shane, we have to move!" I screamed. I was so scared. "We need to go and sit in the car as it is the safest place to be in a thunderstorm."

"Ok. Let's go." He stuttered. We then started running.

We reached the car and both sat in the back seats, so we could cuddle together.

Jason

This felt so right to me. Her sitting next to me. Me with my arms around her.

"Jason, I want to thank you. I really love it how close we have become. You're like the big brother I never had." She smiled.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to tell her how I really felt. "Look, Megz. I have loved spending time with you. It has been awesome, but I don't want to be the big brother character."

She sat back curiously and asked "What do you mean Jase?"

I grabbed her and kissed her. Kissed her like I had never kissed another girl before. This is what I had been waiting for. And I loved it.

When she pulled away, it seemed like she was thinking. She then smiled and kissed me again. This time, she led it. I then felt something slip into my mouth. Woah. Was I making out with her?


	25. The Aftermath

**Hello all :) how is everyone? sorrry i havent been updating.... aaron literally begged me to put this on here... HAHAHA**

**WARNING - includes sexual things :P**

Shane

"Are you alright?" I asked Lucy, who was being really quiet.

"I think I am going to be alright." Then, there was a giant roar of thunder. "Or not."

"We need to try and distract ourselves."

"What are we going to do in the car in the middle of a thunderstorm?" She laughed sarcastically. I then kissed her. "Oh. That was a nice distraction." She giggled. She took hold of the back of my head and pulled me closer.

Jason

We were still making out. We started to make our way upstairs ad up to my room. "Megz, are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked as she kissed my neck seductively.

"Uh-huh." She then tugged my shirt off and pushed me on the bed. She started to climb on me and kissed me again.

Who knew one kiss could lead to all of this!

Bethany

I was so bored stuck in this shop as there was nothing to do. "I think the storm has finished now. Let's go home." I opened the door and when I was about to step outside, a bolt of lightning hit the ground. "Maybe we could stay here for a bit."

I sat down next to nick and he pulled me closer. "I need to talk to you anyway. 2 little birdies told me that it was your birthday next week." He whispered, which made me groan.

"I can't celebrate my birthday."

"If that is what you want, then that is fine with me."

"Promise me Nate, don't do anything birthday related."

"Ok! I promise I will have nothing to do with your birthday." Nate comically sighed which made me giggle.

Lucy

"I need to talk to you seriously for a minute." Shane groaned as I stopped kissing him.

"What is it?"

"We need to sort out a surprise birthday party next week for Bethy. Me and Megz have been talking about it."

"Ok, that will be cool. When for?"

"Next Friday. We need to make it the best birthday ever. Which includes the best present ever."

"I have an idea!!! Well, from me and Jase... you still need to think of something."

"I thought you were actually going to be helpful then." I pouted and then playfully hit him.


	26. Not So Happy Birthday

**Hellllllloooo readers :) i am so sorrrry about not updating! i know..... it is bad.... and this is a short chapter but the next one is gonna be longer and this is kinda a filler so please just be patient and i hope you like it :)**

Lucy

"You ready?" I whispered to Megz.

We both started giggling and she replied "Yup. Let's do this."

The next thing I know, we are jumping on Beth's bed screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

We scared the life out of her. She took one look at the balloons and the gifts and started crying. "I can't do this." She sobbed. "It is too soon."

"The reason we made a big fuss was because of the reason. We love you Bethy and never forget it." Megz hugged her.

Bethany

As Megz was hugging me, I understood where they were coming from.

Lucy then gave me a gift. "These are from us two. You are going to love it." I ripped the paper to find a shoe box. I lifted to lid to find a pair of converse; decorated with the American flag.

"Wow! I love them! They are freaking awesome!"

"And there is this." Megz handed me another box, which was smaller. I ripped the paper, and saw the Ray Ban logo on the box. I lifted the lid and saw a necklace with a small pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers on. "Where did you get this?" I gasped.

"We know people." Lucy winked and they both laughed.

10 minutes later, we went downstairs to find everyone sitting in a room full of banners and balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered. I started laughing but then realised Nate wasn't there. How odd.

"This is for you." Paul handed me an envelope. I opened it and read the card. It said

Dear Bethany,

Happy birthday! We hope it is a good one!

We apologise we didn't get you a gift.

We hope this money can make up for it.

Love

Paul and Denise

x

"Wow! Thank you!" I hugged them each.

"Our turn!" Jason shouted. Shane handed me an envelope.

Inside, a piece of paper said

Hollywood records

Room 186

Friday

2:00

"What is this?" I asked. I was really confused.

"This is when you are meeting with our manager to talk record deals."

That was the point I started screaming. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Then, Nate walked into the room. "Why are you screaming?"

Nate

"Nate! I have a meeting with your manager to get signed!"

I looked at the wrapping paper and the floor. There were balloons everywhere. So much for her not wanting to celebrate her birthday. I walked off and left them to it.

**oh no.... poor nathaniel...**

**what do you think will happen?**

**please revieww :)**


	27. Surprise!

**Hellllooo all my readers :)**

**how are you allllll?**

**i know it is a late update but it has been one of those few days where everything has gone wrong and eurghhh.**

**but yeah. hope you like it :)**

**xxxx**

Bethany

I was still really worried about Nate. He wasn't talking to me at all. I had no idea why either.

"Taylor says happy birthday!" Megz told me as she read a text.

"Tell him thanks." I smiled whilst putting foundation on. We were going out for a meal tonight.

"Guys, as I am ready, I will meet you downstairs." Megz said and shut the door behind her.

Meghan

I need to talk to Jason. I knocked on his door and walked in. I saw him topless, getting ready for tonight. WOW.

"Well hello there." Jason winked.

"Look, Jason, we need to talk about what happened the other day."

"There is nothing to talk about Meghan. All that matters is that you enjoyed it... you did enjoy it didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did." I honestly told him.

"To tell you the truth, I am glad it was you."

"What do you mean?" I was really confused here, but I think I knew what was coming.

"You were my first time Meghan." He took hold my hands.

"Seriously?" I knew it.

"What about you then? Was I your first?" I think Jason was a bit worried about it.

"Yeah. A lot quicker than I had hoped for." I sighed and then showed him the purity ring that was on my finger.

Shane

"Is everything ready?! Lucy asked as she walked into my room, whilst I was getting ready to go.

"Yeah. Everything is totally fine. I hope she likes this." I was getting nervous about it.

"Look, I know Bethany. She will love it! So please relax Shane."

Lucy

I ran into our room to go and get Bethany; however I fell as I entered the room. "Hey! You ready?" I asked as I jumped up. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks. Yeah I am ready. You ready to go?" She grabbed her clutch bag and we made our way downstairs.

As we all got in the car, she surprised us all by saying "I am glad we are only going out for a meal. I don't think it would feel right if I had a party." She smiled.

That was when Shane sent a look I had never seen before. I think he was scared!

"We are here!" Denise called. We got out and walked into the building and down the hallway.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Liquid Bar." The waiter smiled. He opened the door and led us into a blacked out room.

Bethany

"SURPRISE!" The whole room shouted as the lights came up. I was in such shock. I saw so many of my idols in the room. Aly & AJ, Mitchie Torres, the rapper T-Swizzle and even JONAS!

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I gasped. I couldn't believe this.

"Why don't you come and meet some of your party guests?" Shane grabbed my hand and started to introduce me to everyone. "This is Miley."

"Hey Bethany! It's great to finally meet you! Happy birthday!" she then hugged me, which I was certainly not expecting!

"Thanks! It's great to meet you too!" that was a total lie. I wasn't her biggest fan in the world.

After dancing with the guy who plays a vampire in a film, I decided to go and look for Nate, as I hadn't seen him since the start of the party.

"Jason, have you seen Nate?" I asked him as he danced with Miley.

"I think he went onto the balcony."

I walked outside to find him looking at the view of Manhattan. "Hey Nate." I linked my arm around his. However, he didn't reply to me. "Nate? What's wrong?"

"What happened to you not wanting to celebrate today?" he asked through clenched teeth. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Nate, I..."

"You made me PROMISE not to do anything connected with your birthday and then I come downstairs this morning and find you surrounded by banners and balloons?!"

"Nate, please listen..."

"I am meant to be your boyfriend!! How does that make me look and feel?! It is like I had forgotten your birthday and my brothers didn't. Or like I just didn't care!"

"OR that you kept a promise to me."

"Yeah. I did. A stupid one that is. It was your FIRST birthday here! With us. _I _wanted to be the one who made it special! _I _wanted to sort out your party and _I _wanted to give you the best present!"

"You still can though!" I tried to kiss him, however, when he pushed me away, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"A bit late for that isn't it. Forget it. I'm outta here." He walked off and left me standing in the cold.

"Y'all alright out here?" I heard someone ask.

"To be honest, no! My boyfriend hates me and I just wanna go home to how it was with my family!" I cried.


	28. Backfired

**bonjourno readers! i am so sorry i havent updated in months... i have had photography coursework/exams and just yeah...**

**so im sorry it is short but it is very sweet :P**

**and i will try and update soon but now i have a job (yesssss) ... it may take longer etc.**

Miley

This is perfect. Their first argument. They can't get back together now.

Let's make this more interesting.

"Shh. It's alright." I hugged her to play the part.

"I want Nate back." She cried even harder. I had to stop myself from pretending to gag.

"Look..." we both sat down on the bench. "Maybe this was meant to be."

Bethany

Was she being serious? She thought that Nate walking out was a good thing.

"What?" I was confused.

"Y'all can do so much better than him anyway."

It then clicked. Of course she wanted me to break up with him. She wanted him for herself. Selfish cow.

"There is no one better than him!" I screamed back at her. "I love him! And he loves me!"

At that point, she went very pale. In a small voice, she asked " He said he loved you?"

"Yes he did! Nate loves me and I love him back!"

"IT JUST CANT BE!" she screamed and ran out, which made me smile a little.

I then got out my phone and called Nate. He wasn't picking up. "Nate, please pick up. I am sorry. Really sorry. Please talk to me. I will do anything to make it up to you but I understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me."

I put the phone down on the balcony and stared at the view with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I want to see such a beautiful girl like you?"

I turned around and found my prince charming standing there with a pink rose. My favourite flower.

"Nate I'm-"

"Shh. Don't speak." He put his finger over my lips. He then replaced the finger with his lips for a soft kiss. "Bethany Headworth. I have something to ask you."

Nate stepped back and then he got out a blue box. I was in shock. "Nate?" I gasped. Is this what I thought it was?

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**please review my lovely people(:**


	29. Sexual Frustrations

**helllloo all you lovely people :)**

**just warning you, after this chapter, there is only three left!**

**hope you like itttt :)**

Lucy

"Do you want to go back?" he whispered in my ear.

"I would love to." I replied in my flirty voice. "Shall we go and tell the others we are leaving?"

We both looked around and saw the birthday girl kissing Nate, so we decided to leave.

"I have a hotel room by the way."

"What?" I was getting a tad nervous now. I really hope this doesn't lead to anything.

We made our way to the hotel and made our way to the 10th floor and dumped our stuff on the floor of our room. We both just stood there looking deeply into each other's eyes.

That was when I knew Shane was the guy for me.

Shane 

I put my hands lightly on one of her cheeks and then kissed her. However, our lips barely touched.

Our lips were millimetres apart from the kiss, when she whispered "I want you to have something."

She then put a ring into my hand. "Is that your purity ring?"

"Yup, it is now yours." She smiled.

"Which means..." I started to kiss her. I made my way down to her neck, which was where she started to groan with pleasure.

I took hold of the zip on the black body con dress she was wearing. Suddenly, it fell on the floor, which revealed a set of deep purple lacy underwear.

She walked over to me and started to kiss me, like she had never kissed me before. Whilst I was exploring her bare skin with my hands, she was undressing me.

Both standing there, in our underwear, she came up so close, went on her tip toes and whispered in my ear "I love you so much."

I then wrapped my arms around her and unhooked her bra.

We both then fell on the bed.

Bethany

"This is amazing. Thank you!" I then kissed him again. "I can't believe I am wearing your promise ring!"

"You'd better believe it!" he grinned and took hold of my hand.

"Wait a minute." I then took my ring off, which belonged to my mum, and put it on the chain of his dog tag. "There. Now you have a piece of me."

Megz

I don't know what to do! I think I am starting to fall in love with him! Yes! Jason!

I don't know what I am thinking! I can't believe I cheated on Taylor. Wait. We weren't going out though. It is all good.

"Meghan?" Taylor asked whilst we were dancing. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

SHIT!


End file.
